


And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dani is only mentioned tbh, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE OK, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, We're All Sinners, dont judge me, overuse of the words I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Harry finally gets what he really wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like 2 years and 6 months late. Don't judge me, I have other stories. And problems. And. Stuff....yeah....
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't read the previous ones, please do. This part is so much better if you know how significant it is.

Harry looked up at Liam. "Daddy, I love you so much."

Liam smiled. "I love you, too, baby."

"Daddy...how come you haven't stuck your willy in me yet?"

"You're too young, baby. I'll hurt you if I try."

"You won't! Please!" He straddled Liam's lap and started grinding on him. "Please, Daddy."

Liam threw his head back and moaned. "Oh, baby, you're such a minx. How about if Daddy licks your cute little bum?"

The little boy huffed, and if they were standing instead of sitting on the couch, Harry probably would have stomped his cute little foot. "No, Daddy. I want your willy!"

"Okay, baby. Go get the lube."

Harry ran off to get it, a big smile on his face, and returned just a few seconds later. "Here you go, Daddy!"

"Good boy. Come give Daddy a kiss."

Harry climbed into his lap and pressed his lips to his father's, moaning as Liam deepened the kiss. "Daddy!" He gasped as Liam kissed down his neck to his collarbones, where he sucked lovebites into the soft skin.

Liam smiled and hummed as he pulled off Harry's little boxers. They were always in their boxers at home. They tried just being naked, but Harry's little body turned Liam on too much, so they switched to being in just their underwear (not that it was much better). "You're so beautiful."

"Daddy," he gasped as Liam sucked his nipples. "You make me feel so good."

"You deserve to feel good, baby." He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and stroked slowly over Harry's tiny pucker. "Oh, baby boy...you're so tight, Daddy might not fit without hurting you."

Harry pouted, squeezing Liam closer. "You can fit, Daddy!"

"You don't know that, baby. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"Daddy." Harry kissed him. "You won't hurt me, I know you won't."

Liam looked into his trusting green eyes and felt his heart speed up. He knew it was wrong, knew he was gonna suffer for it, but he didn't care. He was so in love with his little boy. "I love you, baby."

And then he smiled so wide, cute little dimples prominent on his cheeks. "I love you too, Daddy."

Liam let out a heavy sigh. "This is gonna hurt a lot, baby." He slid half of his pointer finger into the tiny hole.

Harry gasped and gripped his Daddy's shoulders. It hurt, but was not overwhelming. "I'm okay, Daddy."

"Are you sure? Let me know if it becomes too much." He bit his lip as he inched the rest of his finger inside, sighing in relief when Harry seemed pretty comfortable.

"S'not so bad, Daddy. Feels kinda good." He rocked back and forth on the digit, letting out a moan when the tip ran over his tiny prostate. "Oh Daddy," he sighed.

"Fuck," Liam hissed, turned on to no end. "You're so fucking sexy!" He slowly slid in a second finger, taking time to let Harry adjust and rubbing his prostate at the same time.

"Daddy!" Harry's cheeks were flushed a pretty pink as his green eyes darkened. "Ohhhh Daddy, feels so good!"

Liam licked into his son's little mouth, loving the feeling of his fingers in the tight space. "Oh baby, you're such a slut for Daddy."

"Daddy's slut!" He cried out, bouncing on the thick fingers in his tiny hole.

"Yeah, my little love." Liam kissed and sucked on his neck as he slid in a third finger, shushing his baby when he let out a whine. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

Harry could only breathe and wait for the pain to pass. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Liam smirked and started fucking his fingers into Harry faster, making the little boy a panting mess. The father could only watch in awe at his son's pleasure, which made his face slacken, his small mouth open and panting, and his lust filled eyes completely glazed over. "So fucking beautiful. Daddy can't wait anymore, baby." He slowly pulled his fingers out and poured a generous amount of lube on his cock before nudging it at Harry's baby hole.

Harry gasped as Liam's prick slid into his wet hole. ''Daddy!'' His smaIl fingers gripped Liam's shoulders tighter. "Oh Daddy!"

" _Harry,_ " Liam whispered reverently as he completely filled his son. "Baby, you feel so good! Daddy loves you so fucking much." He stared into Harry's dilated pupils as he gripped his son's hips and slowly pulled him up so just the head of his cock was inside. He let out a whimper as he slid right back into him, the tight wetness making stars dance at the edge of his vision.

Harry moaned, keeping his eyes locked with his father's. He'd been doing a lot of research with Niall's help and they discovered the word 'intimacy' (which had made Niall giggle), and Harry knew he was experiencing that. "Oh Daddy," he sighed, relishing the feeling of Liam's dick lovingly bumping his prostate.

"Harry..." Liam stilled their actions for a moment. "I want you to know something."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I'm so in love with you. You're everything to me. You're my son, my baby, my lover...my all."

"I love you too, Daddy." Harry leaned forward and kissed him, letting out a loud scream when Liam started fucking him again, more rigorously than before. "Daddy! Daddyyyy!"

"Oh fuck yeah, baby. Scream my name." Liam held Harry's tiny hips so hard, he would probably leave bruises, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he made the sweetest of love to him.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come!" Harry's eyes squeezed shut as his tummy got that familiar feeling.

"Come for me, baby. Come on Daddy's cock." Liam thrusted his hips more desperately, feeling on the brink of insanity with how much love and lust he had for his little boy.

"Daddy!" Harry squeaked as he came dry, convulsing against Liam.

"Fuck!" the man shouted as the tiny hole fluttered around his cock. "Oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna come! Daddy's gonna come inside you! Ahhhh!" He held Harry tightly against him as he emptied all of his love into his son.

Liam whited out for a few moments, and when he came back down, he kissed Harry gently. "I love you so so fucking much, baby."

"I know, Daddy," he giggled. "That felt so good."

"All I ever want to do is make you feel good, sweetie." He kissed Harry's forehead and sighed happily at the feeling of his dick still twitching inside of Harry. Eventually, the twitching stopped and it was extremely uncomfortable, but Liam was more than content to stay like that forever.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Harry's voice was soft and sweet.

"Anything, baby."

"Mummy was your wife, right?"

Liam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mention of Danielle. "Yeah, love."

"But she left. So doesn't that mean that you can get another wife?"

"Well...yeah. You...you want another mother, Harry?"

"No!" He almost shouted, hugging Liam close and nuzzling into his neck as his Daddy's large hands rubbed his back. "I want to be your wife, Daddy."

Liam's heart stopped, and he could feel his cock, still buried inside of Harry, twitch in definite interest. "You...you do?" He felt Harry nod into his neck. "Oh baby. I would love that, but...being a wife is...well...you would have a lot more responsibilities than being my baby boy."

"That's okay, Daddy. I wanna marry you."

Liam kissed his baby, knowing he had the sweetest one in the world. "Maybe one day, love. Let's go get cleaned up now."

When Harry was snoozing peacefully on his chest (the boy refused to sleep anywhere else), Liam couldn't help feeling that life couldn't get any better. He'd lost sleep and fought with himself over whether or not he was doing right by Harry, or if Harry even loved him as much as he wanted or needed him to, but the boy's words and actions made Liam confident that their future would be nothing but bright.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell ~Lulu xx
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo
> 
> twitter: nopeasforpayno
> 
> email: lovelylunatommo@gmail.com


End file.
